duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Wiki:Archive/Immersion Navigation Guide (Unofficial)
This is an unofficial Immersion Navigation Guide for Duolingo Immersion, and is not in any way sanctioned by Duolingo's founders or staff. Part of the A Guide to Duolingo Guides Series Note': If you find a lot of text overwhelming', follow the pictures and the orange numbers to familiarize yourself with this feature. 'What Is Immersion?' : Immersion is a place for us to translate articles from the language we are learning, into the language we already speak. (As indicated in our settings, pictured below): : Participating in Immersion keeps Duolingo free for users. Duolingo now translating BuzzFeed and CNN (Oct 14, 2013)However, using Immersion is completely optional. : 'Do I Find Immersion?' Click the "Immersion Tab" at the top of your screen, pictured in the screenshot below. : 'How Do I Start Using Immersion?' : Make sure you are signed up and have a free account with Duolingo. : Next, it is generally best to wait until Duolingo prompts you to use Immersion at the end of a lesson. This will happen once you've made it far enough down your Language Tree (the course). What you see when entering Immersion: : (Screen shot below) *Numbers 1 through 3 in the picture below illustrate where you can check or uncheck boxes to change the difficulty level and the topic of articles you can chose to work with. *Number 4 is where you can upload your own documents. Those documents must be uploaded to Immersion from a website (webpage, blog, etc.) *Number 5 shows you where stuff went (Popular, New, Your Edits, Your Uploads) *Number 6 shows you how many sentences an uploaded document containsand how many have been translated. (Those translated sentences might still need to be checked for accuracy! So go for it!) : 'Translator Tier' : For the majority of people using Immersion, Translator Tiers are determined by up votes (1 point gained towards the next Tier level) and down votes (5 points deducted). Your Tier stats will look like this (minus orange numbers): : Following the screenshot, and using the orange numbers as a reference: #Translator Tier level (This user is a T3). #*The higher the Tier number, the more skilled. This user translates articles from Spanish into English, so the American flag is in front. #This user has received 83 out of 100 upvotes towards Tier 4. Once they get 100 points, they will make it to Tier 4. (there are 100 points between each Tier level. If this person gets too many down votes, they could go back to being a T2 or even a T1.) #This user has received 5 down votes which would normally subtract 25 points from my goal towards 100. This user is in an Immersion beta group however, so that doesn't apply to them. Instead see #4. : 'How Do I Navigate the Document'? : Once you've chosen an article to translate and clicked on the title, you'll see this: : (Screen shot below): *1 Original Document View showing only the original and is currently the only view under which you can comment on your translations. *2 Translation Document View shows original document beside available user translations. Use this view to check translation. *3 Article Discussion '''Post/read translation notes, discuss article, and respectfully resolve translation conflicts here. *4 '''Translation Color-Code Key explains the translation status of each part of the text. *5 Keyboard Shortcuts for navigating the document. *6 Document Information: Who uploaded the document, link to source, and quality of translation. : 'Article's Discussion Forum' : Before you start your translation, be sure to check the article's individual discussion forum in case anyone has left translator notes for you. You can find it as pictured in the screenshot. : 'How Do I Use the Editing Window?' : You must be in the "Original" view, previously pictured in STEP 4 (above). : (Screen Shot of the Editing Window Below) #'Edit' a sentence by clicking on it. #'Progress Bar' shows how much of the document you've edited. #'Points' earned editing the document #'Creator' of current translation #'Translator's Tier level' #'Current translation' #'"Looks Good"' if the current translation looks good, up vote it by pressing this button. #'"Looks Wrong'" 'Read Immersion Community Guidelines BEFORE using "Looks wrong". #'Report spam, bullying, etc. To file a specific complaint, look all the way to the left of the window to find the white "Support button". Include: name of the article, the user's name, the original source sentence in question (in this case the Spanish version of the sentence), and the reason for your complaint. #'Edit current translation', if the current translation contains errors, you can edit it. You are not required to use the "Looks Wrong" button to edit. See number 8. #'Select best translation-'''read all previous versions before editing a sentence. Select the best translation by clicking the bubble, and then clicking "Revert to selected translation. : ' ' 'Revert to selected translation: : (Screenshot Below) #Select the best translation. #"Following" = You will receive notifications whenever someone edits this translaiton. #Completes the process of reverting to the translation you selected. : '''Edit Current Translation: : (Screenshot Below) #Type your translation in this window. #Explain your correction and/or source link here. (Highly suggested) #Share credit--"When you share credit, both you and the previous translator get credit for any upvotes your translation receives (in terms of tier progress)." If someone has done a majority of the work for the translation you're editing, share the credit. #Save when you're finished. : 'Immersion Keyboard Shortcuts:' : 'How Do I Export Document Once Translation Is Complete?' *The article must be one that you uploaded. : *Download Current Translation-- Click the document uploaded, then export it in the Document Information window. Click on circled option. :